uzumakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Formy Jinchūriki
Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sora (Tylko anime), Utakata (Tylko anime), Menma Uzumaki (tylko film). Po nacisku na czakry ich bestii, jinchūriki rozpoczyna początkową transformację. Zostają otoczeni warstwą czerwonej, delikatnej czakry przynając im zwiększoną wtrzymałość, szybkość i uzdrowienie. Czakra bestii uzupełnia jinchūrikich i są w stanie manipulować czakrę do pewnego stopnia: Utakata może tworzyć fale i wybuchy, gdy Naruto może generować fale uderzeniowe za pomocą ciosów i ryków. W tej formie ciało jinchūrikiego ulega niewielkiej zmianie fizycznej. Kiedy Naruto wchodzi we wstępną formę, jego oczy zmieniają kolor i stają się przecięte, a także paznokcie i kły stają się dłuższe oraz ostrzejsze. Włosy Naruto również rosną i ślady wąsów. W anime, gdy Utakata wchodzi w tą formę, oczy, zmieniły na żółty odcień i nie przechodzi żadnych innych zmian fizycznych. Również jest możliwe dla jinchūrikich, żeby wejść w ten stan czakry wyraźnie pochodzących od nich, a nie tylko zyskuje fizyczne zmiany. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Naruto.png|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Naruto. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Sory.jpg|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Sory. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Utakaty.PNG|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Utakaty. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Menmy.jpg|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Menmy. Wersja 1 * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sora (Tylko anime), Utakata (Tylko anime), Fukai (Tylko anime), Killer B. Wersja 1 lub co Jiraiya nazywa Naruto "płaszcz demonicznego lisa" (妖狐 の 衣, Yoko nie koromo) - tworzy gęstą osłonę czakry wokół jinchūrikiego. Osłona, przezroczysta, czerwona z bąbelkami czakry (przypominający wrzącej cieczy) tworzących wzdłuż niej, zapewnia stopień ochrony fizycznej. Zmiany fizyczne doświadczają w początkowej transformacji stają się bardziej wyraźnie w wersji 1. Całun, który obejmuje jinchūriki niewyraźnie przypomina odpowiednią ogoniastą bestię; łapy postaci czakry wokół rąk i, w przypadku Killera B czakrowe rogi tworzą na głowie. Bo czakra jest ciągliwa, osłona może wykraczać poza zasięgiem jinchūrikiego, często używa do tworzenia Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, które pozwalają im na interakcję z otoczeniem. Najbardziej znaczącym objawem są ogony, które wyrastają z ciała jinchūrikiego, aż do maksymalnej liczby ogonów, jakie zwierze odpowiada. Jak czakry ramion, te ogony może pomóc jinchūrikiemu chwytając otoczenie. Dla każdeego stworzonego ogona, jinchūriki zyskuje stopniowo większy impuls do szybkości, siły i czakry. Źródło czakry zależy od użytkowników. Dla jinchūrikiego, którzy nie nauczyli się kontrolować bestię będzie szkodliwe: osoby w pobliżu jinchūrikiego doświadcza lekki dyskomfort fizyczny; tych, którzy stykają się z osłoną będzie cierpieć bolesnymi oparzeniami, gdziekolwiek dotyka, sam jinchūriki cierpi coraz większą ilość korozji na ich ciele, które mogą ostatecznie doprowadzi do uszkodzenia części ciała, poza punnktem obsługi. Ta osłona jest zazwyczaj nabyta przez rosnącą wściekłość lub osłabienia pieczęci, która utrzymuje bestia w ramach ciała, a tym samym pozostawia jinchūrikiego coraz mniejszą kontrolę nad ciałem w wersji 1, stają się bardziej zwierzęce i agresywne. Jedną z zalet jest to, że osłona może działać samodzielnie, reaguje na zagrożenia jinchūrikiego może nie być świadomy. Drugorzędnym środkiem wprowadzenia wersji 1 stanem dowodu jest Killer B, który wykorzystuje swoją czakrę w formacji osłony. Podczas gdy Naruto był w stanie komunikować się z Kuramą i poprosić o darowizny czakry przez kilka lat, to zawsze prowadziło negatywne konsekwencje, takie jak zmniejszenie samokontroli i szkodliwe późniejszych skutów czakry, aż Naruto i Kurama połączyli siły. Mimo, że Naruto nie użył tej szkodliwej wersji 1 dla siebie, on był w stanie przekazać innym, a tym samym przyznając wszystkim korzyści osłony. Naruto używa jednoogoniastej formy Wersji 1.png|Naruto używa jednoogoniastej formy Wersji 1. Trójogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Sory.jpg|Trójogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Sory. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Utakaty.PNG|Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Utakaty. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Fukaia.png|Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Fukaia. Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Killera B.png|Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Killera B. Wersja 2 * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Fū, Han, Utakata, Yagura, Rōshi, Yugito Nii, Sora (Tylko anime) Kinkaku, Fukai (Tylko anime), Killer B, Ginkaku. Wersja 2 jest czakrą ogoniastej bestii przekształcana w humanidalnego kształtu, udzielana jinchūrikiemu w bitwie bez całkowitego uwolnienia samej bestii. Używanie ciała jinchūrikiego jako rodzaj endoskeleton, ciemnoczerwony, prawie czarną warstwą czakry. Fizyczne objawy odpowiedniego zwierzęcia, które są obecne w niejedna wersja 1 stanowi wyraźniejsza wersja 2, w pełni odwarzającego bestię w minaturze; zwiękrzenie masy mięśniowej i specyficzne atrybuty, takie jak powłoki i uszy stają się jasno określone. Ponieważ postać osłania tak ciasno wokół nich, cechy jinchūrikiego może zidetyfikować w wersji 2, takie jak czapkę i piec, który nosi Han. Wprowadzenie w wersję 2 tworzy energię, wytwarzana kratery pod jinchūrikich i niszczy wszystkie ograniczenia, które mogą być wcześniej na nich nałożone. Siła, szybkość i czakra ponownie rosną ponad poziomem poprzednich form, osłona pozostawia niezawodną obronę przed atakami i innych funkcji, takie jak ramiona czakry, nadal są dostępne. Możliwe jest nawet dla jinchūrikiego stworzenie czakrę kości wokół siebie; Killer B twrzy byka czaszki w celu przeprowadzenia mocniejszego Rariatto; Naruto na różne okazje, tworzy pełną strukturę szkieletową w zupełności odmienne stanu wzdłuż jego ciała, które są przyłączone do niego przez wiązadła czakry, ale kości nie mają konkretnego celu. Więkoszość jinchūrikich zostali pokazani, jak wprowadzali stan wersji 2 w tej samej ilości ogonów jako odpowiadającej bestii. Kinkaku i Ginkaku, stanowią w tym jeden wyjątek, że nie tylko mają komplet dziewięciu ogonów, ale ogon pozostaje dłużej niż wszystkie inne. Naruto jest wyjątkiem, bo została pokazana w wersji 2 stanie z czterech ogonów (i siedmiu ogonów ogonów w anime). W przeciwieństwie, jak liczba ogonów w wersji 1 może zmierzyć siłę jinchūriki, istnieją obserwację korelacji między liczbą Naruto wersja 2 ogony i jego destrukcyjne możliwości, które przynoszą im jeszcze bliżej odpowiadającej bestii. Naruto ma jeszcze świadomośc wchodząc wersję 2. Jak pieczęć, która trzyma Kuramę będząc podatna przez lata słabła. By w pełni poddając się bestii i własnej wściekłości, Naruto dał Kuramie pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, które następnie tworzy w wersję 2 osłonę wokół niego. Umiejętność Naruto w odróżnianiu przyjaciela od znikającego wroga i atakuje w jakikolwiek sposób pozwolić mu pokonać jego cel, nie zważając na konsekwencje ataku. Sama forma niesie wiele konsekwencji dla Naruto też, jak żrące właściwości palą skórę i plamiąc osłonę z własnej krwi. Regenaracyjne umiejętności przyznane mu jako jinchūriki Kurama może stale leczyć obrażenia, ale w dłuższej perspektywie skrótcić jego życie dzięki stałej destrukcji i tworzenia komórek. Wersja 2 Sory jest również objawiona przez wściekłość i powoduje ten sam rodzaj uszkodzenia ciała. Kinkaku i Ginkaku wydają się wywoływać wersję 2 ze wściekłością, jak również, ale zachowuje kontrolę nad ich umysłami i nie wydają się cierpieć przy padku uszkodzenia ciała. Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto.jpg|Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto.PNG|Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto. Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto; Tylko Anime.png|Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto; Tylko Anime. Kilka form Wersji 2.png|Kilka form Wersji 2. Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Sory.png|Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Sory. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Kinkaku.png|Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Kinkaku. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Fukaia.png|Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Fukaia. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Killera B.jpg|Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Killera B. Częściowa Transformacja * Znani użytkownicy: Gaara, Fū, Rōshi, Yugito Nii, Utakata, Han, Yagura, Fukai (Tylko anime), Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B. Częściowa Transformacja Gaary.png|Częściowa Transformacja Gaary. Kilka Częściowych Transformacji.png|Kilka Częściowych Transformacji. Częściowa Transformacja Fukaia.png|Częściowa Transformacja Fukaia. Częściowa Transformacja Naruto z ośmioma ogonami.PNG|Częściowa Transformacja Naruto z ośmioma ogonami. Częściowa Transformacja Killera B.jpg|Częściowa Transformacja Killera B. Częściowa Transformacja Sory.png|Częściowa Transformacja Sory. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii * Znani Użytkownicy: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Fū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Killer B, Fukai . Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Gaary.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Gaary. Pierwsza próba Naruto by wejść w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii.png|Pierwsza próba Naruto by wejść w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Obito.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Obito. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Rōshiego.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Rōshiego. Pięciu jinchūriki w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii.png|Pięciu jinchūriki w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Killera B.jpg|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Killera B. Niekompletny Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto.png|Niekompletny Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto. Unikalne Transformacje Tryb Dziewięcioogoniastego * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze. Wstępna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Wstępna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Finalna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Finalna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Tryb Mędrca * Znani Użytkownicy: Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki. Natychmiast po zostaniu jinchūrikim, ciało Obito zbielało i cała prawa strona stała się skalowana, z dziesięcioma występami wynikająca z pleców: pięć w pobliżu jego ramion i pięć w pobliżu bioder. Unikalny wzór Magatama pojawił się także na plecach, którzy pominał wzór z tyłu szaty Hagoromo. Podobnie jak w innych przekształceniach jinchūriki, forma ta przyznawana Obito ogromne zwiększa szybkość i wytrzymałość, jak był w stanie podjąć dwóch Hokage, zarówno znani ich mocy, zupełnie z zaskoczenia, jak również zniszczyć zarówno Senpō: Myōjinmon Hashiramy Senju i połączonej wzniesionej bariery przez czterech Hokage. Po przejściu w kolejną formę, Obito utworzył Gudōdamę, które płynęły z rąk, a on sam mógł latać. Początkowo Obito nie mógł całkowicie kontrolować dziesięcioogoniastego lub jego nowo odkrytymi umiejętnościami, jako nowy jinchūriki ledwie rozpoznaje swoje imię, a jego ciało na pewien czas powiększa się, spowodowane nie używaniem bestii. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim umysłem, Obito przeszedł drugą przemianę. W tej formie występy, na jego górnej części pleców teraz owinięte wokół szyi, a pięć dolne występny rozszerzone przypominają szatę. Również zdobył dwa rogi na czole, prawy jest większy niż lewy, a wzór z sześciu oznaczeń Magatama na jego klatce piersiowej. Obito objawia się osiem dodatkowych Gudōdama, które płynęły w formacji okrągły za jego ciałem, i był w stanie stworzyć połowę shakujō Hagoromo. Podczas wprowadzania swojej wersji w trybie bestii, utworzył ciało dziesięcioogoniastego z kolcami jak występy na plecach, które następnie rozdzielają się ujawniając formę drzewa. Jakkolwiek oddzielone od ciała, drzewo działało jako przedłużenie Obito, choć pozostaje nawet po dziesięć ogonów usunięto z niego. Madara również przeszedł drastyczną przemianę, gdy stał się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, ale w przeciwieństwie do Obito, natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad bestią. Skóra Madary stała się szara i jego włosy odwróciły kolor. Zamiast posiadanego ciała jako odzież, Madara był w płaszczu z pełnym strojem składający się z czakry, wzorem sześciu Magatama poniżej szyi i wzór podobny do Hagoromo na jego plecach. On również zyskał ochraniacz na czoło jak występ, które pojawiły się od lewej strony czoła i miały krzywą tendencję na prawym boku i jednym rogu z lewej strony. Był w stanie stworzyć dziesięć Gudōdama, z których jedna tworzy drugą połowę shakujō Hagoromo, a zyskał zdolność latania. Po wchłonięciu formę drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego, który wcześniej został stworzony przez Obito, Madara zyskał dodatkowe oznaczenia Magatama wokół jego mankiet i obręczy na dole jego ubrania czakry. Po zbliżeniu księżyca mając obie dłonie Rinnegana, Madara obudził w kolorze czerwonym Rinneganaw formie trzeciego oka na czole, pozwalając mu rzucić nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Po rysunku na czakry otrzymał od wszystkich dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii i połowę mocy Hagoromo Naruto wkłada nowy płaszcz czakry mędrca sześciu ścieżek. W tej nowej postaci, tryb czakry Naruto brakuje zwykłej świecącej skóry, pomarańczowe przebarwienia wokół oczu i ma żółte oczy, a nie czerwone lub pomarańczowe, ale zyskuje wzór z tyłu szaty Hagoromo i on jest w stanie stworzyć Gudōdama, które unoszą kule za nim w formacji aurolo-podobne. Naruto zachowuje zdolność do tworzenia ramion czakry, a on staje się zdolny do lotu. Widok z tyłu pierwszej transformacji Obito w Mędrca.png|Widok z tyłu pierwszej transformacji Obito w Mędrca. Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego.png|Widok z przodu pierwszej transformacji Obito w Mędrca. Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito.png|Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito. Forma Madary po zaabsorbowaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego.png|Forma Madary po zaabsorbowaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gudōdama.png|Transformacja Mędrca Madary. Transformacja Mędrca Hagoromo.png|Transformacja Mędrca Hagoromo. Transformacja Mędrca Naruto.png|Transformacja Mędrca Naruto. Kategoria:Demony